IBC-13 dares to be a brightest superstar with its programs this 2015
December 20, 2014 Laurenti Dyogi, the head of IBC Entertainment TV This 2014, the country's Philippine TV sensation IBC-13 known as Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 will continue to veer from traditional television programming and dares to be different with its own variety of shows that are intended for the whole family. The network’s plan to offer out-of-the-box daily programs comes on the heels of their huge successful counter-programming strategy on its Primetime 13, Panalo Weekend, Anime Kapinoy, IBC Kids and Primetime 13 shows, and the newest Kapinoy Primetime primetime block sensation from Monday to Friday, in a bid to woo more Pinoy viewers and for the shows to enjoy higher ratings. Janella Salvador Among the Kapinoy Network’s new daily programs this first quarter of the year is the only Primetime Princess Janella Salvador’s Janella: The Teenage Princess the follow-up show to her successful daily primetime teen fantaserye for Janella's fanta-drama trilogy her mermaid fantasy Janella in Wonderland the fairytale princess fantasy Janella: A Princess Girl. On Janella: The Teenage Princess, Janella will play the character Janella Bernardo, she is now also being the teenage princess fantaserye similar to Cinderella with a magical princess attending middle school and high school use of magic in a magic potions, she is becoming the teen princess tale while she is so pretty girl, gorgeous, magic girl and beautiful. Joining Janella are the two of primetime leading man are Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel who is recently the third installment of fantasy series. Alongside her daily fantaserye on weeknights, Janella will also host and star in her first-ever Saturday night teen fantasy-drama anthology series entitled Oh My Gee, which is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. Featuring fantasy, adventure, myth, magic and love stories in this episode every week for the Pinoy Fantasy presented in a fairytale which is loved and understood by audience of all ages, especially for teens. Janella herself as host, narrator and starrer with her acted the skills will fall in love that tells to send a different fantasy, adventure, magical, tale, myth and love story with the kilig moments of high school love and extraordinary tales. Feature the singer-actress stories with some of today’s most sought after Kapinoyleading men namely: Marlo Mortel, Jerome Ponce, Andre Paras, Nathan Barrera, Jon Lucas and Josh Padilla, acting performances aims to showcase Salvador’s prowess believe that acting, singing and dancing experience. AJ Muhlach Additionally, coming from the success of Voltron Man, the highly-acclaimed actor, Action Prince and Primetime prince AJ Muhlach will star on a daily action superserye called Kapitan Man. In this action-packed superhero series, AJ will play the role as Martin Gonzalo, a men who fights the evilm enemies and villains became an adult that he able to fully use his skills in his superhero persona Kapitan Man, which has been the trilogy, defence, fight, prison, rescue, strong force, unleashed and iron loads up, a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power with his adventures with his grant superhero costume as they fight evil forces of distraction. Define Kapitan Man's strategy in fighting the evil Dr. Knol (Paolo Ballesteros), who is planning to take over the world. Coleen Garcia (Andrea Geronimo) will be AJ's leading man. The Kapatid Network will also make a Philippine adaptation of two hit Asian drama: the Taiwanese drama called Hayate the Combat Butler, the fantasy series to be top-billed by Born to be a Superstar season 3's new grand champion Shanne Velasco together with IBC's primetime prince Jerome Ponce. This will start on January 12, announced Mr. Laurenti Dyogi, head of IBC Entertainment TV division. He also said that they bought the script for Hayate the Combat Butler, which will be used in the adaptation. Meanwhile, City Hunter is the action Korean hit drama turned into a local version with Dingdong Dantes and Cristine Reyes. The network's hour-long fantasy, action and adventure every Saturday night include the children's treasure pirate adventurserye Pirate Kidz: The Next Level, starring the Kapinoy child wonders are Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan and Gerald Pesigan in a pirate ship adventures about the group of 5 kids to fight against the evil who helps and undergoes defeat them with the real Pirate Ship go on a treasure hunt with the treasure map. The pirate ship like the boat. Parrot (voiced by Jun Medina) and Mr. Pirate (Smokey Manaloto) grabs at eight gold doubloons with the coins. The Flying Dutchman (Ruben Gonzaga). Some in different locations of North, South, East and West while digging in the Philippines. Aside from Kapinoy child star wonders, along with the Philippine sweetheart Erich Gonzales as Pirate Girl and the Thai superstar Mario Maurer as Mr. Pirate whose they joined the adventure series. Second quarter of 2015 will also be kung fu that brings the original martial arts series Kung Fu Boy. Topbilled by Kapinoy leading men Dominic Roque with Ella Cruz. The action will also dare to be power as IBC-13 presents Adan Ronquillo, an action-packed drama series starring Jake Cuenca as the action crime-fighting with Nicole Andersson. A whole new season of reality, game, talk and talent shows also comes to Channel 13 with more surprises, shake-ups and much more at stake. Well-loved IBC's primetime programs such as Drew Arellano's successful game show The Million Second Quiz gets more for fourth season, along with Anja Aguilar's singing reality contest show Born to be a Superstar with the newest fifth season, and Robi Domingo's high-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? to name a few, Mr. Dyogi also announced. In addition, IBC-13 will also launch exciting new game shows and reality shows, some adaptations from hit foreign game and reality shows and some Kapinoy originals. The newest popular game show based on Hasbro's family of board games and EA's video game franchise of the same name Family Game Night, which is hosted by the heir of Pinoy rap Elmo Magalona, added to included Guess Who? as the opening toss-up game, Operation Sam Dunk, Trouble Pop Quiz, and Spelling Bee featured two families of four competing for cash and prizes. Each family consisted of the mother, the father, and two children, ages 8 to 18. Teams are usually named for the younger of the two kids with the prizes at stake with P1,000,000 million Philippine peso for the board games. The biggest reality television dating game show is on Philippine television also goes to IBC-13 with the primetime prince Dingdong Dantes hosting The Bachelor. With a multi-million budget and bigger prizes at stake, the show revolves around a single bachelor (deemed eligible) who starts with a pool of romantic interests (typically 25) from whom the bachelor is expected to select a wife. The bachelor eliminates candidates (see The elimination process), with the bachelor proposing marriage to his final selection. The participants travel to romantic and exotic locations for their adventures, and the conflicts in the series, both internal and external, stem from the elimination-style format of the show for two million pesos. Mario Maurer will hosting the reality beauty search contestant Miss Universe Queen.